


Throwback

by Sol_Morales707



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Caretaking, Consensual Underage Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Groping, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Implied/Referenced Somnophilia, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Nipple Licking, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Sleep Groping, Spooning, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Underage Masturbation, Underage Relationship(s), Underage Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Morales707/pseuds/Sol_Morales707
Summary: After breathing in a strange gas along his travels, Sasuke Uchiha collapses in the Hidden Leaf upon arrival. One day later, the Seventh Hokage finds himself taking special care of a hormonal, twelve year old.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 192





	Throwback

**Author's Note:**

> I return with more NaruSasu cravings I had to write down 🤤 it turned out a lot longer than I intended to but oh well. That’s what these two do to me
> 
> Read tags ☝🏻 there might be something you don’t like
> 
> Enjoy! 💜

Practically teetering along the way, Sasuke Uchiha plods into the Hokage’s office. Seeing Naruto busy, he leans against the wall to catch his breath and gaze at his shaking hand. 

_Must have been that gas,_ he muses, breathing deeply. 

Somewhere amidst the woods north of the land of Fire, a peculiar flower bloomed the moment Sasuke got too close, releasing a gas that permeated the air around him. His reflexes were sharp, but if the gas is behind the fatigue that currently plagues him, he was one second too late.

“Sasuke!” Naruto calls with a bright smile, “You’re back!”

That smile is contagious, only smaller on Sasuke’s face as he peels off from the wall and crosses the threshold to Naruto’s desk. He delivers his report, an imminent danger involving a group of bandits planning to place bombs in the village disguised as commoners.

“Sounds like a serious problem, but we’ll be ready. I’ll talk to Shikamaru and—”

“No. I’ll sabotage their plan myself. Send squads to the perimeters in case some of them slip away,” Sasuke interrupts and turns towards the door, “I came to let you know.”

“Wait, Sasuke—” Naruto leaps from his chair and reaches out to stop the Uchiha on his tracks, fingers coiling around his wrist with his thumb pressed to the pulse point, stroking the skin fondly, “Are you okay? You don’t look so good.”

Sasuke hums and closes his eyes at the warm touch, “I’m fine, Naruto.”

But Naruto isn’t convinced. Even if it’s faint, Sasuke knows the Seventh Hokage can feel the tremors, “You should rest for a bit.” He suggests, worry etched on his face.

“What I _should_ do is head out as soon as possible,” Sasuke exhales and allows Naruto to spin him around so they can be face to face, a soft-rose canvassed on Sasuke’s cheeks, “But if it makes you feel better… I’ll stop on my way there.”

“That does make me feel a _little_ bit better, yeah,” The smile returns to Naruto’s face, “Be careful, alright?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry.”

“And hey,” Naruto slides down from Sasuke’s wrist to lace their fingers together and squeeze his hand, “I’m here too. You don’t have to do everything by yourself.”

“I know. I’ll be fine.”

“I trust you,” Naruto lifts their joined hands and plants a kiss on Sasuke’s knuckles, “Come back after you’re done.”

Sasuke nods once, but before he can leave, Naruto pulls him into a comforting embrace, hands around his hips and chin propped on the crook of his neck. Blushing, Sasuke buries his face in Naruto’s shoulder. The cozy smell of his clothes tempts him to stay.

“I’ll be waiting for you.” Says Naruto. Then he kisses Sasuke’s temple before letting go and returning to his desk.

Outside, Sasuke wades through the Leaf’s bustling streets. Every step is harder to take than the last one, taking more air out of his lungs than necessary. With his feet heavy, head spinning, and sunrays hurting his eyes, the gates seem farther and farther from reach. When he finally pushes through, his sight blurs and darkens, and without warning, he collapses.

The next time he opens his heavy lidded eyes, he finds himself under a paper-white ceiling. There’s voices at his side, but moving his head turns out to be too much of a strain, a strain that beckons his eyes shut once more.

“Gimme a full disclosure. What’s wrong with him?” 

_Naruto…_

“Most likely a severe case of fatigue. If he’s been working too hard, this kind of response from his body is common. Think of it as a shutdown.”

“A shutdown, huh…”

“If that’s the case, it’s nothing a good rest can’t fix. One week minimum, at least, and someone to look after him.”

“And if not...?”

“Chances are odd, but fatigue is a common symptom of many diseases. Only time will tell. If he shows any other signs, bring him back to us and we’ll evaluate him again.”

“I…,” Naruto sighs, “Alright. I’ll do that.”

The doctor bows swiftly, “He’ll be ready to go soon.” Then he leaves.

Naruto sighs again, louder this time, and Sasuke catches the sounds of his footsteps approaching the bed. Then he feels the familiar touch of Naruto’s fingers caressing his cheek. Slowly, he coaxes Sasuke to open his eyes. 

“Hey,” Naruto smiles weakly, “You’re up.”

“Naruto…,” With his throat dry, Sasuke’s voice comes out a little gruff, “What happened?”

“You passed out at the gates. When you left, I knew something wasn’t right so I went after you and that’s when I found you,” Naruto explains. The look of hurt on his face pierces Sasuke’s chest, “Why did you lie to me?”

“I…,” Sasuke works the gears in his mind for a lie, but he’s left with nothing. He couldn’t do it, “I thought it was nothing. I thought I could put up with it.”

“Sasuke, I know how strong you are better than anyone, but that doesn’t mean you’re invincible,” Naruto’s cups his cheek, thumb stroking his cheekbone, and Sasuke leans his head into the touch. Slowly, Naruto moves up until he reaches the curtain of hair that hides the mighty Rinnegan, pushing the dark strand behind the ear to expose it, “You may have fancy eyes, but you’re still human. Humans get sick all the time. Even if it’s just the flu, _you need to rest.”_

Sasuke scrunches his face and looks away. 

“Fine. If you’re not gonna take care of yourself, I will,” Naruto declares, blowing his nose and crossing his arms, “In fact, I’m relieving you of your mission and _ordering_ you to rest.”

At this, Sasuke’s eyes snap at Naruto’s stoic face, “What? You can’t do that. It’s _my_ mission—”

“And you’re my… you’re—” Naruto bellows in frustration as he drags both hands down his face before seizing Sasuke’s to kiss him on the lips; it’s hasty, taking Sasuke by surprise until Naruto slows to a gentle, passionate lap. Sasuke breathes through his nose and closes his eyes, moving his lips in sync with Naruto’s, lifting his lonely hand to join with the Hokage’s until he’s satisfied, “You’re my _everything.”_ He finishes with a quiet sob. There’s unshed tears in his eyes. 

“Naruto…”

“That’s why… that’s why I—”

“It’s fine,” Sasuke moves his hand from Naruto’s to the underside of his cerulean eye and swipes the tear away, “I’ll stay.”

Light bounces back into Naruto’s face and the unpleasant sensation in Sasuke’s chest softens, “You will?”

Sasuke tries but fails to fight the small smile that shapes his lips, “Yeah.”

“Great! I’ll go get everything ready and pick you up!” Naruto springs back into his usual, cheerful attitude, “So just stay riiiiight here, got it?”

Sasuke rolls his eyes, “As if I can go anywhere, idiot.”

Naruto laughs heartily, does thumbs-up with both hands, and skips out of the room, almost knocking into a nurse and apologizing profusely. That same nurse walks into Sasuke’s room with a palpable blush decorating her cheeks and a blood pressure monitor she wheels after her. Sasuke ignores her coy advances and instead stares at Naruto’s shrinking back, smiling. 

“You knucklehead.”

Half an hour later, Naruto returns to the room with the doctor in tow.

“You’re ready to go,” He announces, “Can you walk?”

Sasuke sits up and dismounts the bed. The moment he puts his weight on his feet, however, Sasuke lurches. Naruto catches him and holds him steady.

“I got him.” He grins from ear to ear, showing his sparkling-white teeth. 

“Make sure he doesn’t push himself too much.”

“Will do! I’ll keep a _very_ close eye on him, doc!” 

Sasuke rolls his eyes again and leans against Naruto’s body. He tries not to let the heat on his face show as Naruto folds one arm around his hips while he other pulls Sasuke’s over his broad shoulders. 

The trek to Naruto’s house is hazy, but not the bad sort; Sasuke doesn’t admit it, but being in Naruto’s arms is incredibly pleasant. The way his warmth envelops him, how his strong arms feel so right on his body, and the sense of security he doesn’t experience with anyone else. Being with Naruto is the only condition Sasuke needs to bring his walls down, to let himself be vulnerable for once. 

He doesn’t register anything that Naruto says, too lost in his torpor to care about anything else. There’s a chuckling at his side, and then, he feels himself… floating, strong arms holding him tighter to keep him from falling. Sasuke briefly wonders if he’s in heaven, especially when his back hits a soft surface.

“So cute,” He hears Naruto’s voice and feels his gentle hands on his body changing his clothes into something more comfortable, “You’ve been gone for so long, I’m really excited to be with you—not that you getting sick makes me happy or anything!” He clarifies and Sasuke can picture the exact image of him scratching his cheek nervously, “You’re always watching my back, even when you’re so far away, but now… it’s my turn to look after you.”

The next thing Sasuke feels is the touch of his lips on his forehead before he’s sinking into a calm sleep. 

It doesn’t last long, however.

He wakes up in the dead of night with an unshakable anxiety and lifts himself from the comfort of Naruto’s bed to trod into the bathroom. With his hand on the cold enamel of the sink, Sasuke looks at his reflection and tries to breathe. It gets stuck somewhere along the way and he coughs loudly. His shaking hand slips and he falls to his knees, coughing louder while clutching at his burning chest.

“Sasuke?” Naruto calls from the bedroom and follows the sounds to find Sasuke doubled over on the floor, “What’s wrong!? What happened?!”

But Sasuke doesn’t have enough air in his lungs to connect two words together so Naruto picks him up from the floor and carries him all the way back to bed. He hugs him protectively and cradles his head against his chest, slowly rocking his body and whispering soothing words.

“Just breathe, Sasuke,” He says, reaching over the nightstand for his phone, “I’m calling the—”

“N… no, just…,” Sasuke whimpers, holding onto Naruto’s clothes, “...stay, please.”

“Sasuke…” 

Naruto pampers him, bolstering his arms around his shaking body and rocking his own in a slow, placid sway. He strokes Sasuke’s arms, pushes the hair out of his face, and kisses him wherever his lips can reach. He rakes his mind for answers and other solutions when Sasuke’s irregular breathing starts to stabilize. Still, Naruto doesn’t stop his ministrations until the shaking dwindles to a light shiver, and eventually, it stops. 

“Sasuke…?” Naruto calls softly, keeping his dark hair back to look at his face painted in a feverish red and skin soaked in sweat, “Talk to me. Are you okay?”

“No,” Sasuke exhales weakly and slowly cranes his neck to look up at Naruto’s face mere inches from his, “But I’ll be fine as long as you’re here.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Naruto replies with a rueful smile before pecking Sasuke’s lips, “Promise.”

They lay down on the bed for a long time, snugged against each other for hours until sleep overwhelms them.

Naruto is the first one to wake up next morning. He yawns and stretches out, wincing at the filtering sunrays on his eyes as he sits up to scratch his lower back while slapping the dryness from his lips. There’s a stir and a groan at his side.

“You’re so noisy.”

Naruto quickly rolls over his side to check on his company, “Mornin’, S’ke. How do you…?” His question hangs in the air; he doesn’t see Sasuke right away, but there’s definitely someone shifting under the sheets.

The person that comes out is not _exactly_ who Naruto expects; emerging from the sheets and his too large clothes _is_ Sasuke, but in his twelve year old and completely naked body. He sports his short hair, the twin locks of hair at his sides, his round cheeks and baby eyes Naruto used to get lost in when they weren’t fighting.

“I’m fine, dobe. Do you always worry this much?” Naruto just stares at him with his eyes popped and jaw dropped, “What is it?”

Naruto is at a loss for words, “Sa… Sasuke? You’re… uhhhh—”

Sasuke scowls and Naruto feels like he traveled back in time, _“Naruto…”_

Naruto flinches and looks away, feeling a cold sweat dripping down his temple as he fumbles the cabinets for a mirror, “Y—you should, uhhh... see for yourself.”

He hands over the small mirror, who immediately gawps the moment he sees his young face staring back at him. For a moment, there’s only silence. Sasuke continues to stare at his reflection while Naruto gapes at him.

And then—

“WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU?” Naruto shouts all of a sudden, as if he kept it in for too long.

Sasuke winces and glowers at the Hokage, “Do you _have_ to yell?” Then he looks back at the mirror and brings a hand to his face, “Use that little brain of yours instead of your mouth. My body just… regressed in time.”

“In… time?” Naruto scrunches his face, “How is that even possible? Did someone use a weird jutsu on you or—?”

The strange flower Sasuke encountered in his travels pops into his head, “No. It was… something else.”

“Well, whatever it is, I’m gettin’ to the bottom of it.” Naruto leaves the bed and takes the phone with him, dialing and blathering away while pacing around. 

Sasuke follows his track, unusually focused in the way his hips sway and how his golden locks dance as he goes. He suddenly swivels in place and exhibits his naked chest and every bump of his abdomen to Sasuke’s young eyes that slowly trace the lines of muscle to Naruto’s v-line and the bit of pubic hair peeking from the trim of his loose pants. A little lower than that, Sasuke makes out the outline of his cock and feels his heart skipping a beat or two, casting fire all over his face that makes his mouth dry. 

As if bewitched, Sasuke can’t stop staring. He doesn’t absorb a single word from the conversation either until Naruto calls him out, bringing him back to orbit.

“Helloooo? Earth to Sasuke?” Naruto’s prosthetic hand pinches the young Uchiha’s cheek lovingly, face so close Sasuke can see the shades of blues in Naruto’s eyes, “You alright? You look all red again.”

The initial shock renders Sasuke speechless, which was ridiculous since they’ve been together for years now, but Sasuke can’t shake it off, “I’m fine!” He finally shouts and his voice cracks in the end as he pushes himself away from Naruto. 

“If you say so,” Naruto straightens up, “Anyways, the doc’s comin’ to check up on you again sooo you’re gonna need some clothes.”

The heat on Sasuke’s face spreads out at the thought of him wearing Naruto’s clothes, of being drenched in his smell, “D—don’t even _think_ about it, you—”

“Huh?” Naruto squints and crosses his arm, “I was gonna look for your old things.”

“Oh,” Sasuke quietly begs the bed to swallow him whole, “I… see.”

“Are you _sure_ you’re okay?”

Oddly enough, Sasuke feels better than ever, “I’m fine.” He refuses to look at Naruto though.

“Don’t lie to me again, please…” It’s that broken voice again that tugs Sasuke’s heartstrings. 

But how is he supposed to explain? It’s not about the regression anymore.

The silence unsettles him, however, and Sasuke opens his mouth without a single clue of what to say.

“I…”

“I gotta get going before the doc comes,” Naruto talks before Sasuke can utter another word, ambling around the room for clothes. Sasuke watches him from the corner of his eyes, “Take it easy, okay? I’ll be back soon.”

Sasuke replies with a grunt, eyes glued to Naruto’s back as he leaves the room. Alone, he pushes his face into one of the pillows and silently screams.

What is _wrong_ with him? Getting so worked up like that because of Naruto and his tanned, half-naked body is absurd. He’s not—and he never _was—_ like that. No matter how many times he’s seen him naked from head to toe, Sasuke has only ever quietly appreciated him. 

_So why...?_

Sasuke straightens up and looks down at his small, naked body. Whatever the flower did only affected his body, not his mind. Back then, he never experienced this sort of thing; he was too obsessed and thirsty for power, but now… it’s different. Naruto changed him, showed him love and taught him how to love again, among many other things, and maybe that’s why...

He slaps his hand to his face. The mere thought of Naruto, fresh out of the bed with his golden mane pointing to all ways and his skewed pajamas showing bits of skin, prickles Sasuke’s chest. Before he can stop himself, his mind is swept with inappropriate scenarios playing out neatly and putting a lid on it is near impossible to do.

In his hurried quest to clear his mind, Sasuke stumbles into the bathroom and takes a steaming-hot shower. It doesn’t help much when all he can think about is sharing the shower _with_ Naruto and how bad he wants to feel his large hands on his waist going up and down, meticulously washing away all the sweat and—

“Sasuke, I’m back!” Naruto calls beyond the door, startling the lights out of Sasuke, “I brought all your stuff.”

“Th—thanks.” Sasuke stutters, double checking the door before stepping out. Even Naruto’s voice alone has an effect on him.

“I’ll leave ‘em out here.”

Sasuke finishes drying up and quietly opens the door a smidgen to sneak his arm through the gap and steal his clothes. He can hear Naruto in the distance talking to someone on the phone again and Sasuke catches his name a few times before snuffing his voice out after he closes the door.

When he comes out, he’s wearing his old white shorts and a long-sleeved, deep-blue shirt with the Uchiha crest printed at the back. Naruto beams when he sees him and gives him a thumbs up before going back to the conversation.

Sasuke turns away from it and heads to the kitchen, seeing an abundance of boxes of expired milk and ramen leftovers. 

_That idiot,_ Sasuke sighs loudly, focusing on Naruto’s voice not far. It doesn’t matter how much he reminds him, Naruto always forgets to fill the fridge when Sasuke’s not home, resulting in him only eating cups of ramen like he used to ages ago.

A knock on the door makes him drop the box of milk he was holding. Usually, something like this wouldn’t faze him. He has to stand on his tiptoes to see who it is through the small window; the doctor Naruto called. Hesitantly, he opens the door.

“Sasuke Uchiha, I presume?” The man kneels and carefully observes him, “Hmm, strange indeed. Is the Hokage here?”

“The knucklehead? In there.”

Sasuke leads the man to the room, where Naruto just put down the phone. 

They discuss Sasuke’s peculiar condition; the Uchiha explains last night’s episode in detail and includes his encounter with the strange flower a few days ago. The doctor asks for an approximate location of the herb, suggesting Naruto to send a team to pick up a sample for the researchers, and Sasuke draws a circle on a map with a pen from Naruto’s desk.

“So, what now, doc?”

“Until we know more of this phenomenon, I suggest you keep a close eye on him and see if there’s any more changes,” Says the man, “If my deductions are correct, however, he should be returning back to normal in a few days.”

“That’s good to hear. Thanks for everything,” Naruto shakes the man’s hand, “I’ll send someone to get a sample of that thing.”

“Much appreciated.”

The doctor bows and leaves. The second the door hits home, Naruto turns to the young Uchiha with an excited glint in his eyes, “You heard him!”

Sasuke looks down at his feet and tries to mask his disappointment, “Are you an idiot? You can’t stay here all day.” It’s probably better that way. Who knows what will happen if they stay together?

“Well, that’s… true,” Unlike his boyfriend, Naruto doesn’t even try hide his dejected expression, “But I can’t just—”

“I’ll be fine on my own, Naruto,” Sasuke cuts in and turns around, away from Naruto, “This isn’t new to me.”

“But that’s exactly _why,_ you jerk!” Naruto snaps and drills his fingers into Sasuke’s shoulders to spin him around and lean into his personal space. Sasuke whines at the harsh touch but it conveniently reaches deft ears when Naruto starts to shout, “I swore to myself I’d never turn my back on you again! I rather give the hat to someone else than leave you alone at a time like this!”

“Naruto… you can’t be serious…” Contrary to his words, deep in his heart, Sasuke truly believed Naruto would go that far for him; he, more than anyone else, should know better than to doubt the most stubborn ninja in the Leaf. 

“I’ll take a few days off and let Shikamaru take care of things. I can work from here too, no problem,” Naruto continues, not giving Sasuke any chances to say another word, “I’ll do _anything_ for you, Sasuke.”

The proximity of his tanned face and the dramatic words pouring from his loud mouth make the situation harder for Sasuke to process, “You stupid…” Regardless of what he says or how many times he has heard it, Naruto’s words stir Sasuke’s heart, now more than ever in this vulnerable body, and it shows—multiplied by his unrelenting touch and his dead-serious look. Sasuke tries to wriggle himself out of Naruto’s clutch, but his strength fails him. 

Worry twists Naruto’s features, “What is it? You’ve been actin’ pretty—”

“I’m _fine,”_ Sasuke insists, pushing Naruto’s face away with his hand while keeping his burning own out of Naruto’s line of sight, “You… do what you want.” 

Naruto releases him and massages his cheek where Sasuke’s hand was, “Gee, a little thank you wouldn’t hurt…”

Sasuke pouts and mumbles, “... thank you.” 

“Eh, I’ll take it. Hungry? I’m _starving.”_

“For expired milk and ramen?” Sasuke frowns, “No.”

“Crap, I totally forgot again,” Naruto chuckles nervously, “I’ll go buy some stuff right away so sit tight.”

As promised, Naruto leaves in a hurry and comes back with a number of bags loaded with groceries. Together, they put everything away and prepare breakfast. Then they sit down to eat.

“I talked with Shikamaru,” Naruto sighs in satisfaction, petting his full belly, “He said that I could take as long as I needed to if I was willing to work from here so that settles that.”

“You’re still not allowed to slack off.”

“Hey, I wasn’t planning to!” Naruto points at the young Uchiha with his chopsticks, “You may look different, but you haven’t changed at all, S’ke. You’re still the same sassy jerk.”

Sasuke rolls his eyes, but he can’t fight his lips from curving into a small smile, “And yet look at us now.”

Naruto returns it with a wider, brighter smile, leaving Sasuke blind with his light, “Y’know, I mentioned this before… but I really missed you. We’ve been living together for years now, but we’ve both been so busy we’ve barely spent time together _in_ here,” He says in a regretful tone, reaching across the table to squeeze Sasuke’s hand, “I’m not happy that you’re sick at all, but I can’t deny I’m glad for this chance.”

Sasuke’s eyes shift from Naruto’s face to their hands. The touch, despite the innocence behind it, sends waves of electricity shooting up Sasuke’s arm, especially when Naruto’s thumb starts to stroke the skin on the back of his hand.

“Sasuke…?” Naruto calls with his head tilted after a few seconds of silence.

Sasuke swallows before replying, avoiding looking _directly_ at Naruto’s eyes, “I… I know. I’m sorry for…”

“You don’t have to apologize for anything,” Naruto squeezes his small hand again, trying to gain his attention, “I appreciate everything you do, y’know, and no matter how far apart we may be, I’ll always love you.”

Those mushy words strike hard, twisting and squeezing Sasuke’s chest. He screws his eyes shut and nips his lips, “Naruto—”

“What’s up?” Naruto asks, “Was that too cheesy?”

That line earns a wry smile from Sasuke’s tight lip, “Incredibly.” 

Naruto chuckles and Sasuke feels a light, tingling sensation in his chest, “I meant it, though.”

“I know,” Sasuke slowly opens his eyes again, fighting and struggling with the red on his face, “I’m sorry it turned out like this.”

“What are you sayin’? You’re still you,” Naruto stands up and walks to Sasuke’s side to rustle his dark hair, “Just a lot shorter!”

Sasuke nearly _squeals,_ slapping his hand to his mouth before it can escape. Once the embarrassment passes, he swats Naruto’s hand away in a hurry.

“That doesn’t mean you can start treating me like a kid!”

“Sorry, sorry. I can’t help myself,” Naruto snickers and pinches Sasuke’s cheeks, “You’re just so friggin’ cute!”

The sound Sasuke tried so hard to contain bursts out in a shrill, uncharacteristic squeal. Naruto stops tugging his skin and just stares, blue eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Red explodes all across Sasuke’s face before he pushes Naruto away, “Stop that!” He cries out, breathless for a reason that eludes him.

If even the most lenient of touches cause such an effect on him… Sasuke dreads the coming days. 

Naruto raises his hands in surrender, “Okay, okay! I’m sorry, gee… I gotta go pick up some stuff from the office, so I’ll leave you alone.”

Only when he hears the front door closing does Sasuke loosen up a bit. He paces the room restlessly, wondering about how on Earth he’ll survive the week in this condition, when Naruto returns with boxes full of papers. How long has he been going in circles like a lunatic?

“Back again. Gimme a hand here.”

Sasuke helps him unload the boxes and place the stacks of the papers on the desk. 

“If you’re not plannin’ on doing anything, wanna help me with these?”

He wasn’t, but that’s because there isn’t anything to do in the first place, so Sasuke takes a deep breath and pulls a second chair to Naruto’s side. They spend the rest of the evening working together until three of the stacks are properly catalogued away in one of the boxes.

“Man, it’s getting late,” Naruto slouches against his chair and yawns loudly, “So uhhh,” He rubs his neck and chews on his bottom lip, “Things are kinda… awkward, huh? I’ll sleep on the couch and you keep the bed.”

Hearing that crushes Sasuke. Being “awkward” around each other was such an alien thought until now and all because of him, “No, forget it,” Sasuke replies, words heavy with guilt as his solo arm hugs his suddenly cold body on impulse, “I’ll take the couch.”

“Oh… I guess that makes more sense,” Naruto clears his throat, “Well… I’m hitting it for the day. Let me know if anything happens.”

Sasuke replies wordlessly, peering over his shoulder as Naruto undresses, turns off the lights and climbs the bed. The couch is heavenly compared to the rocks and trees Sasuke slept against throughout his journey, but the cold that currently traps his body in barbs is far worse than the cool air of the night. It’s been years since he felt a cold like this, back when he used to live with no one but his hatred and sullen thoughts until Naruto gave him warmth.

He’s being dramatic, of course. Naruto is only a few feets away, but for some reason that most likely has to do with his current body, he couldn’t shake it off. 

With the room veiled in shadows, Naruto’s voice practically echoes: “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have pushed your buttons. I was so excited about having you here I got carried away. I know you have your limits and I walked all over them.”

Sasuke bites his quivering lips. 

_It’s not like that…_

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, especially not when you’re going through this, but if you want to keep your distance… then that’s okay.”

Sasuke bites harder.

_No, it’s not._

“Just… don’t forget I’m _always_ here for you. Whatever you need.”

Sasuke considers telling him, even asking for space on his bed and a bit of his warmth, but all he manages is a quiet: “Thank you.” And that marks the end of the conversation.

Naruto is the one that puts distance between them the next day.

“I’m going back to the office,” He announces first thing in the morning, “That way, you… well, you know…”

Sasuke feels the pieces of his heart falling apart and shattering at his feet. He never intended for this to happen, but maybe it’s for the best. At the moment, at least.

Without Naruto, Sasuke has room in his mind to think about something other than the blonde and his kingly muscles. 

Ever since this whole ordeal began, Sasuke has been evasive with his significant other, something he did on impulse. Sasuke never meant to push him away, and subsequently, lead Naruto to push _him_ away too. Maybe if he had been honest from the start, the situation would have turned out very differently. 

It takes a lot of willpower, but Sasuke manages to convince himself to be more open with his boyfriend—even if the embarrassment kills him later. 

Naruto doesn’t come home until nightfall. 

“I’m home,” He announces with a tired exhale and falls back on the bed, “How are you feeling?”

“I… I’m fine,” Sasuke replies. And then, after a few seconds: “I missed you.”

At this, Naruto sits upright and grins, “Are you sure you’re okay? You’re never this honest unless I say something cheesy first.”

“I know, but I should have been,” Sasuke takes a deep breath, shuffles to the bed and takes a seat in front of Naruto, looking squarely at his blue eyes. He feels the heat rushing to his face again, but keeps his arm, legs and everything else _except_ his lips still, “This whole thing has been so bizarre. Even if this _is_ my body, it feels completely new for me. I’ve been going through… some things I never did before,” The heat grows, spreading to his ears and neck. By the look on his face, Naruto has no idea what he’s talking about and Sasuke wants to hit him for making it harder, “It’s… weird and embarrassing, but I never wanted to push you away and I never wanted you to leave either.”

“Should’ve said so, silly.”

“I _know,_ but… with you gone… I could think clearly.”

Naruto tilts his head adorably, “Huh? What does _that_ mean?”

Sasuke worries his bottom lip. This is it.

“The things I was talking about, they’re…,” Sasuke struggles, finding it increasingly hard despite having pep-talked himself beforehand, “I don’t know how to—”

“Whoa, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me _now,_ y’know? Just… sort it out with yourself first and then come to me whenever you’re ready.”

“I…,” Sasuke exhales and hangs his head in defeat, but the relief that washes him is undeniable, “Okay.”

“Now help me make dinner, will ya’?”

Dinner turns out to be delightful, free of tension or awkwardness as they scoff down the food on their plates and prattle the evening away. Naruto talks about his day and how their counterattack against the bandits was coming along. Sasuke offers suggestions, additions or changes to the plan, and Naruto jots them down to discuss with his assistant later. 

“There’s a lot to do soooo I’m going to bed early,” Naruto yawns as he lies down, “If you want, I can work from home tomorrow.”

“I… I’d love that.”

“Cool!” Naruto beams, “I’ll have to let Shikamaru know again first thing tomorrow.”

“Wait, there’s… something else.”

“What is it?”

“Can I sleep with you?”

The answer is obvious in Naruto’s starry eyes, “Of course you can. You don’t even have to ask, ya’know? This is _our_ bed.”

He’s right. How could Sasuke forget that detail?

Quietly, Sasuke climbs the bed after Naruto and rolls over his side, facing the blonde but still keeping a fair bit of distance. They gaze at each other for the longest time until Sasuke can’t keep his eyes open. The cold evaporates, replaced by a fuzzy warmth that washes his mind away to an anxiety-free sleep.

Dreams seep into his subconscious; Naruto is in them, touching him in places he never even touched himself. His large hands traipse around boundlessly while his lips kiss the planes of his naked chest. Gooey pleasure drips hotly into the pit of his crotch, solidifying into rock before leaking out through the cracks in a sticky mess. It spreads as the dreams drag on, each unique but still akin at the core: Naruto digging up and satisfying his filthy, buried needs. Eventually, the dreams stop and disappear.

But the stiffness and clutter in his pants doesn’t.

With Naruto’s arms and legs spooning his small body, which he doesn’t remember happening, Sasuke fails to free himself _without_ waking the snoring blonde.

“S’ke?” He mumbles sleepily and squeezes the body in his arms, nose nuzzling and sniffing the back of his neck. Sasuke’s heart leaps to his throat and threatens to come out when one of Naruto’s hands brushes dangerously close to his crotch, “What’s the matter? Are you okay?”

“I’m _fine,”_ Sasuke grumbles, words scratching against his arid throat as he considers staying, tempted by Naruto’s warmth, or punching his morning, dopey face for being… so _Naruto,_ “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Aw c’mon, what’s the hurry?” Naruto snickers and squeezes again, fingers like feathers on his skin, but instead of laughing like a normal person would, Sasuke panics.

“Naruto, st—!”

An honest gasp cuts through Sasuke’s words when Naruto touches him _there,_ unintentionally, and from the way the blonde stills completely, Sasuke knows Naruto felt the small, growing bulge. Sasuke breaks out of Naruto’s clutch and straightens up, shoving his arm between his legs while his head hangs in shame. A lengthy silence engulfs the room.

“Oh,” Naruto’s eyes light up, _“Oooh,_ I get it now.”

“Do you now, you moron?” Sasuke hisses through gritted teeth, still facing away from Naruto.

“What you mentioned yesterday, about the things you were going through…,” Naruto chuckles light-heartedly, “You had me worried, ya’know? I thought it was somethin’ worse.”

“Naruto, I swear—”

“Relax. It’s just a morning wood. I get those _allll_ the time.”

Sasuke groans and slaps his hand to his face, keeping his legs crossed and head hung as he remembers Naruto drowsily humping his body every morning or so in detail, _“I know.”_

Naruto giggles and scoots closer to Sasuke’s hunched frame, “It’s completely normal, S’ke. You… never had this sort of experience before, did you?”

Sasuke shakes his head.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t. It’s not your fault.”

“But y’know, it makes sense. It’s only natural this stuff is happening to you,” Sasuke can hear Naruto leaning closer, “And if you want… I can help.”

At this, Sasuke finally looks back at Naruto’s sun-bathed face and his toothy smile. A little lower, tanned skin and long ripples of muscles are poorly hidden by the sheets of their bed. Sasuke bites his lips and looks away to _think._

“It’s always better with an extra hand. Trust me, I know,” Naruto adds with a short chuckle, “I used to jerk off all the time, ya’know? Especially when I started feelin’ something for you.”

Sasuke doesn’t understand _how_ Naruto is able to talk about such a thing so nonchalantly while he doesn’t even _feel_ his ears or cheeks from how much they burn.

The only thing he feels is the throbbing in his pants, growing stronger the longer Naruto talks.

“Well, actually... I always felt somethin’ for you, but I only realized what it really was _wayyy_ later, and when I did… I couldn’t stop,” Naruto continues as his hand pets the lump on his lap, “Man, just thinkin’ about the stuff I did with you in my head is...”

Naruto has always been like this, so easily excitable, so easy to please and raring to go again the next minute.

“But this isn’t about me. I can help only if you wanna.”

Sasuke swallows and wets his throat before parting his lips to speak: “I… I do.” He replies gruffly, and with his face completely red and eyes downcast, Sasuke turns around and towards Naruto slowly.

“Hey,” Naruto reaches out and lifts Sasuke’s head by the chin, thumb sweeping over his tight lips, “Relax. This is nothin’ to be ashamed about.”

The soft touch loosens Sasuke up and fans the fire at the same time, spreading to his limbs and the tips of his fingers as their eyes meet.

“C’mere.” Says Naruto, beckoning the Uchiha to mount his lap. 

Sasuke does and immediately recognizes the feel of Naruto’s bulge rubbing the narrow room between his thighs.

“Don’t mind that,” Says Naruto as he makes for the edge of Sasuke’s shorts, “Let’s focus on makin’ _you_ feel good,” Sasuke quietly watches as those thick fingers work to undo the shackles of his pants, shivering whenever Naruto grazed his skin, “You gotta be honest with me though. I need to know if it really feels good or not, if I’m makin’ you uncomfortable, or—”

“I get it already. Just…,” Sasuke swallows and looks at Naruto sternly, “... do it.”

Naruto smiles suggestively as he tugs Sasuke’s pants to the line just below his hips. Then he dives into his underwear and wraps his long fingers around Sasuke’s cock, completely encasing it within his balmy palm. The sight of it brings a wave of heat to Sasuke’s face and his touch alone sends shivers scattering through his body.

Naruto _wants_ to say something, Sasuke can see the words at the tip of his tongue, but he doesn’t. Instead, he starts to move his hand, up and down his shaft slowly. Sasuke gasps at the overwhelming sensation, like he never did before, and slams his hand against his mouth, head falling to Naruto’s chest and eyes screwing shut. 

“S’ke, it’s okay,” Naruto croons, using his free hand to stroke Sasuke’s chin, ultimately coaxing him to lift his head and open his washy eyes, “It’s just you and me here so let it all out. It feels better that way, I promise.”

Sasuke tries, clinging to Naruto’s arm and keeping his head up as he spills the most perverse sounds he has ever heard from his own mouth. He’s never too loud, but Naruto is determined on his mission; he tightens his fingers and strokes faster, thumb pressed to the skin all the way down and up to the peak, where he twists his wrist and grinds gently on the slit, letting the leak trickle down his length for smoother friction. 

Sasuke loses control of his body, vibrating on Naruto’s lap and hips chasing more friction until he’s chest to chest with the Hokage.

“Talk to me, S’ke,” Naruto licks his lips, concentrating even as he talks, “How does it feel?”

“I...,” Sasuke pants, looking up at the sky-blues that carefully study him, quietly begging him to kiss him with his parted lips, but Naruto hesitates, pressing his lips to his neck instead, “... it never felt this good before…”

“Maybe because we’re a little more intimate now,” Naruto smiles against his skin, licking his way up to Sasuke’s jawline, “Hey, what were you dreamin’ about last night?”

“This,” Sasuke moans and shudders when Naruto’s hand slides down and tweaks the base of his cock, long fingers reaching down to prod his balls, “You.”

Naruto groans, teeth nipping at soft skin until he reaches Sasuke’s burning ear. He licks the shell and mouths his lobe, feeding on the young boy’s whimpers. His free hand sneaks into his shirt, “Was I touching you like this?” He says with a husky lilt to his voice as his hand crawls up to Sasuke’s chest.

Sasuke nods, mouth too busy to give a proper reply. He feels Naruto losing focus, strokes fluctuating between obscene kisses and touches. It’s easy to tell he’s trying but failing to keep himself on a leash. Sasuke’s short legs tense around Naruto’s lap as he rocks his hips faster, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Tears spill from his eyes, desperate to feel that rich ecstasy he should’ve experienced years ago.

“Naruto…,” He moans, pushing himself away from Naruto so their eyes would connect, “Please…” He _begs,_ breathless and weeping. 

“Damn it,” Naruto cracks with a guttural curse as he fists his fingers on Sasuke’s hair, “You’re just so—”

He finishes with a grunt as he smashes his lips against Sasuke’s, taking the boy’s air in a single lap of his lips and a swipe of his tongue. The fingers around Sasuke’s cock squeeze and tug once before he’s cumming swiftly, squirming and moaning into Naruto’s hungry mouth until his limbs turn to goop. 

But Naruto continues to kiss him fiercely, lips overpowering his and fingers twisting his hair this way and that to devour his mouth thoroughly. The rough affection makes Sasuke leak more, wetting the sheets under them, but he’s too wrapped up around Naruto’s finger to be embarrassed. He closes his eyes and melts on Naruto, allowing the blonde to do whatever he wants with him.

Once out of breath, Naruto pushes and pins Sasuke to the mattress and bites down his neck, then goes over his shirt to continue kissing up from his navel. 

“Na… Naruto…” Sasuke moans and arches his back, feeling a second wave of heat coming. 

Naruto pushes his shirt up, giving himself room to explore more of Sasuke’s young body. He drags his tongue over the smooth plane of his stomach and further up until his lips find a pert nipple. The moment he seals his mouth around it and sucks keenly, Sasuke chokes on air and loses control of his body again. 

“Naruto…!” He cries earnestly, again and again while Naruto plays with his chest, tongue rolling over one of the nipples while his fingers pinch and knead the other one.

Drool drips from the corner of Sasuke’s lips, unable to close his mouth by the slew of sounds bursting from his throat, and the white of their ceiling becomes a blur as more tears wash his eyes. He doesn’t feel anything but Naruto’s mouth and the onslaught of strange sensations until he’s coming a second time untouched, smearing his belly and Naruto’s face in sticky white fluid. It takes longer for him to come down from the high this time.

But Naruto still doesn’t stop.

“Na… ruto…” Sasuke calls weakly, head lithe and limbs numb to do anything else. He tries to focus his eyes, but it proves practically impossible when the blonde gropes his body in long, unpredictable patterns, paying no mind to the stains on his belly. His full lips sojourn to the front of his neck, teeth and tongue finding his apple, and Sasuke winces at the sharp pain, followed by an honest gasp when Naruto pushes his shorts even further down. 

“Sorry, but I can’t take it anymore… I just can’t.” Naruto rambles, set on ridding Sasuke of his clothes.

The Uchiha stares at Naruto’s frantic look with wide-eyes and a deep-red color daubed from cheekbone to cheekbone. Looking down, it’s impossible to miss Naruto’s cock bulging from his underwear, ready to rip through the fabric any second now.

“I’m not gonna lie to you: it’s gonna hurt, but it’ll feel really good later. I promise.” Naruto warns as he preens, shoves a hand into the nightstand, and fumbles for something. Sasuke knows where this is going and feels all the heat from his face plummet to his loins.

“Wait…”

In a flash, Naruto takes out a bottle of lube, wrings the cap open with his teeth, and tilts it over his index and middle fingers. Then he rubs his digits together, glossing the clear matter all over the stretch of his long fingers while his other hand cuffs Sasuke’s knee and spreads his legs. Promptly and without warning, he pushes the tip of the first finger past Sasuke’s crease, coercing a low sound of discomfort from his trembling lips.

“Damn, you’re tight. _Really_ tight. Of course you’d be,” Naruto mumbles while grinding on his bottom lip, temples sweating while he focuses on squeezing the rest of his finger inside, “Ever since I saw you in your old body, I haven’t been able to stop thinkin’ about this. We used to fight all the time, but deep down, I really wanted to kiss you and touch you, to do all sorts of frisky things with you...”

Sasuke’s heart thumps at the confession and sends waves of heat throughout his body, rendering him a little more breathless than he already is. Only when Naruto’s finger touches base does he catch his breath. 

Naruto doesn’t wait too long to wedge his middle finger next, however.

Sasuke grimaces and hisses, feeling the ring of his aperture stretching, and it stings. His fingers knot on the sheets under his sweating body and his teeth bite into the fabric of his shirt. 

It hurts, but beyond that, his heart beats to Naruto’s rhythm as one. They want the same thing: each other, no matter what form or shape.

It takes longer, but eventually, Naruto’s second finger hilts. Then he proceeds to saw and scissor, slow and gentle, without taking his eyes off Sasuke. The Uchiha squirms, legs and knees shaking uncontrollably, and whimpers into his shirt, soaking the fabric with his drool. Naruto pulls it from his mouth. 

“Let it all out. Let me hear you,” He repeats huskily, “It’s gonna feel real good soon.”

It does, only after long minutes of persistent discomfort and burning. Naruto’s fingers slide in and out of him without resistance, with such ease Naruto explores his depths thoroughly. He curls his fingers and rubs him in unimaginable places, garnering all manner of indecencies from Sasuke’s lips and involuntary contractions from his body, and when Naruto touches a particular spot, the Uchiha sees the stars.

“There, see? Feels good, doesn’t it?” Naruto hums, watching with smoldering eyes as his fingers disappear inside the boy, “You’re almost there. Just one more.”

The third finger is a lot harder to swallow than the first two and it hurts more, even with the additional lube, but Sasuke endures it, even when his eyes flood with tears and his lips ache as he bites them down hard. Naruto holds him still and keeps his legs spread out as he fingers him as gently as he could. He drags his sweaty palm up and down Sasuke’s shaking leg, strokes the inner side of his thighs, and whispers encouraging words into his ear, slowly coaxing him to open up and welcome his third finger entirely. Then he repeats the same seesawing motions as before until Sasuke is practically gaping and sodden in an abundance of lube.

“Ready for me, S’ke?” Naruto croaks. Despite his words, Naruto straightens up a little and rubs his cock with his slick hands before taking aim. 

Sasuke doesn’t reply with words. He couldn’t even if he wanted to, not with his tongue laden and thoughts scattered all over the place. A single, hesitant nod is the best he can do. Regardless if he’s ready or not, he _wants_ Naruto and he knows the blonde feels the same way.

With his cock fully coated in lube, Naruto begins his torturous entry. Sasuke’s limbs tauten and jerk as his walls stretch to adjust to Naruto’s girth. The Hokage butters the pain up with soothing touches that tread the curves of his waist, kisses on his pulsing chest, and sweet praises that caress the hot skin of his ears.

“You’re still tight. I know it hurts, but you’re doin’ so good,” Says Naruto with his lips pressed to Sasuke’s neck. His hands return to the boy’s leg, keeping them still and spread out to give himself room for his hips as more inches of his cock sink inside the boy, “I can feel you suckin’ me in, y’know? You’re really soft and hot inside. It makes me wish I told you how I felt sooner. We could’ve done this kinda thing way earlier.”

“Naruto…,” Sasuke whimpers as his hand reaches up in search of his touch. Naruto gives it to him, taking his hand and twinning their fingers before pinning it to the bed by his head. Glued by sweat and spellbound by those dark eyes, Naruto tilts and pitches his hips a little harder, “I…”

Sasuke vaguely wonders if things would be different had Naruto confessed—had _he_ confessed too—and looking up at the Hokage’s face mere inches above him, he knew the blonde is having the same thought.

“Yeah, S’ke?”

“I should have… been more honest with you... from the start,” Sasuke mewls between shuddering gasps as Naruto pushes deeper, “Maybe… maybe that way, I…” His words break into a breathless whine when Naruto pulls back and wedges back in. 

“I know. It’s okay,” Naruto croaks and leans down to kiss the corner of his parted lips, “What matters is _today_ and the days that come next,” He moves a bit to the other side of Sasuke’s face, lips brushing each other before he burrows his nose in his neck and bites the skin, “It doesn’t matter when: I loved you, I love you now and I’ll love you tomorrow.”

Sasuke sobs as his heart drums lively, “You sappy idiot…”

“Hey, who’s really the emotional one here?” Naruto snickers, nipping Sasuke’s nose lovingly as he drives deeper. Sasuke’s breath hitches and his nails cut the skin of Naruto’s hand until the blonde touches base, cock fully buried inside. There’s a small lump on Sasuke’s belly “I’m all in. You okay?”

“Yeah, just…,” Sasuke takes a deep breath that shatters into short gasps whenever he tries to move, “... full.”

Naruto grins and Sasuke knows what he’s thinking.

_You’re about to feel fuller than that._

Before he can point it out, Naruto seals his lips with soft kisses while touching his most sensitive spots to keep the fire alive and to give his body time to get used to the breach. 

“Gonna move now,” Naruto announces, “You good?”

Sasuke nods and braces himself, arm hooked under Naruto’s shoulder and fingers clinging to the skin of his back.

The first few thrusts are more excruciating than anything else, but Naruto is careful, pulling out slowly and only half-way before pushing back inside. He does this over and over until Sasuke adapts and unfurls even more, cries warping into moans as his slim legs go around Naruto’s hips. His soft, young skin on Naruto’s rough hide is a titillating touch that drives him crazy, spurred by the erotic melodies his lips sing.

The Hokage clenches Sasuke’s hips to keep him steady as he hastens his thrusts, and knots his fingers on his matted, sweat-sodden hair to pull his head back and bite into his neck, sucking the skin between his teeth to leave small dents and purple blotches. A violent shudder possesses Sasuke’s body when Naruto bumps into his prostrate right away, pulling out completely before ramming back inside with full force. Again and again effortlessly. He pounds him into the mattress and drags his body up and down, shriveling the sheets under him and making the bed frame creak.

Sasuke cries his name, louder than ever before, and clenches around Naruto’s cock, hips and neck before climaxing swiftly. He feels pleasantly light as his muscles untether, like a feather letting the windy bliss carry him away. He feels nothing else but Naruto’s hips slamming into him, the twitching and pulsing of his cock, and finally a warm fluid flowing into him. Then he feels Naruto’s breath caressing his ear, saying something, but Sasuke can’t make sense of it as the corners of his periphery turn white, and eventually, black. 

“Sasuke…?” Naruto calls after noticing Sasuke’s body going too light in his arms, “Hey, talk to me. Was I too hard? I’m sorry I snapped again…”

But Sasuke doesn’t respond. 

Naruto feels his uneven breathing, the heat of his fever, and his tepid sweat on his skin.

“Shit,” He curses, “Not another episode—”

Sasuke’s sudden coughing fit interrupts Naruto. A strange, pink gas flows out of his mouth and percolates the space around them. Naruto holds his boyfriend close as it swirls and swirls until it wafts away through the open windows. 

Finally, to Naruto’s immense relief, Sasuke moans and shifts. 

“Sasuke, are you okay?” He calls, remembering the strange gas Sasuke mentioned before, “Was that the thing you were…wait, you’re—?”

When Naruto looks down, he sees Sasuke back to normal, in his full-grown and naked body; his long legs, lonely arm, the handsome shape of his face, and his single strand of hair hiding the Rinnegan. The backside of his hair stayed almost the same, having decided to keep it short to Naruto’s liking.

Tears brim Naruto’s eyes as he hugs Sasuke tightly.

“Sasuke, you’re back to normal!” He bawls, “I was so scared and worried about you!” 

“Naruto, what… happened?” Sasuke grumbles and blinks several times to focus his eyes, but grimaces at the light, “My head…”

“It’s okay, just take it easy,” Naruto tones his voice down and caresses Sasuke’s head, “You went through a lot.”

“A… lot?” Sasuke shifts and tries to sit up but something holds him down. 

Then he notices Naruto buried deep inside of him and a shadow drapes over his visage.

_“Again?”_

“A… again?” Realization dawns on him—or, more accurately, _crashes_ hard on him—and Naruto starts to panic. He _feels_ the holes Sasuke burns through his skull with his glare, “Wait, this isn’t—it’s not what it looks like, I swear!” Once, some time ago, Naruto fucked Sasuke while he slept and the Uchiha _threatened_ him not to do it again. Or else. Sasuke never said what but Naruto doesn’t want to find out, “I—I was just givin’ you a hand and—wait, don’t tell me you forgot… that’s so NOT fair!” 

_“Naruto…”_

Purple light flashes.

And Naruto’s life before his eyes.

“I’m screwed.”

Then he’s punched out of the bed by Susanoo’s fist and thrown across the room to the wall. Papers fly and dance in the air before landing around Naruto’s feet along with broken pieces of a few chattels.

“Owwwww…” Naruto bemoans, sagged against the cracked wall like an empty sack. He watches Sasuke dismounting the bed and putting on his dark clothes before stalking towards Naruto with both Sharingan and Rinnegan glowing. 

Naruto gives him a crooked smile. 

Totally worth it.

* * *

“So yeah… that’s what happened,” Naruto finishes explaining. He had an ice bag on his head, “That’s why I was, er… y’know... when you woke up.”

Sasuke sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“You really don’t remember?” 

“No.”

“Then how do I know you believe me?”

“Because I have… images. Incomplete, but they’re there. And,” Sasuke casts his eyes away and tries to hide his blush with his long hair, “I feel different.”

“How so?”

“I feel closer to you. More open,” He admits, red livelier on his cheeks, “And more... intimate.”

Naruto’s eyes swell, “Sasuke…”

“Don’t expect an apology, but…” Sasuke looks around. Then he kneels and picks up one of the papers strewn about.

“That’s awfully nice of ‘ya!” Naruto springs to his feet and pulls Sasuke into an embrace, “I love you, S’ke, and I always will.”

The Uchiha melts and returns the gesture, “Thanks.” He whispers, face pressed to Naruto’s shoulder.

“What for?”

“For taking care of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Acairo’s Kyusaisochi 🤤💜 i’ve read that dj so many times now
> 
> Thanks for reading! 💜


End file.
